Hello, My Little Sister
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Loki crossdresses as a schoolgirl to seduce Thor.


"Loki! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Thor as he looked at his brother in his room. Loki was dressed in what seems to be a school uniform for the opposite sex. The fabric clung onto his skin, outlining Loki's small figure, making him look more feminine than he was. Not to mention the amount of exposed thigh because of the skirt. "This… This…"

"Is a girls' uniform in Midgard, I know." Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's shock. "Really, Thor. Don't tell me you had never fantasized me in these before."

Thor turned his head away, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure if…"

"I always know what you want, brother." Loki said, walking towards his older brother, making him step backwards, and finally fell sitting on the bed. Loki climbed onto Thor, planting his legs on either side of Thor's right thigh, purposely nudging his knee in between Thor's legs. Feeling the heat rushing to his groin, Thor let out a low growl at the back of his throat.

"Loki." Thor warned, wanting to push off his little brother before he could do bad things to him. But the younger male ignored his older brother's warning. He shifted his hands to unbuckle the belt on Thor's waist. "Dammit, Loki. Don't do this!"

"Just sit back and enjoy, Thor." Loki said and smiled seductively, managing to unbuckle the belt and loosening Thor's pants. Just as he was going to free the throbbing organ beneath it, Thor decided to make his own move, not letting his younger brother taking all the lead.

He leaned his head close to Loki's chest, pulling at Loki's tie with his mouth, gently tugging it free from his brother, as well as exposing Loki's pale collarbone. One of Thor's palms reached to Loki's back, hovering over his skirt, tracing Loki's well-shaped ass before sliding his hands beneath it.

"Silk panties. You really thought this through, aren't you?" Thor muttered into Loki's ear, and the brunet smiled.

"Anything for my dear brother," said Loki, running his hands over Thor's chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath his slender fingers. He could also feel Thor's growing frustration against his knee the same time he felt his panties were pushed forward by a certain hand under his skirt.

"Words cannot express how much I wanted you, Loki." Thor said, starting to drop kisses which turned into small bites on the smaller male's neck, eliciting moans from him.

"Express it with your actions, then," Loki said between pants into Thor's ear, and that's when the blonde decided that he would not hold himself back anymore.

He grabbed Loki, spun around, and tossed him onto the bed. Loki landed on his back with a yelp, crossing his knees together as he did so, and a shy blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Stop going all naïve schoolgirl on me," Thor said, standing back to get a better view of Loki. The younger male chuckled, fidgeting in his position so that the light pink panties dropped to his thigh. If possible, Thor's erection got harder, but Loki made no notice of it. All he wanted was to tease his brother into screwing him.

"Don't stare," Loki whined, turning his head away.

"You're so beautiful," said Thor, and pounced onto Loki, roughly ripping off Loki's uniform. Loki laughed as he watched the beast in Thor violently ravaging the shirt. Laying his hands on his little brother's body, he touched every inch of it as his mouth slowly glided down the small body, coming to a stop beside the offending pink garment on Loki's thigh. Biting it with his teeth, Thor tugged it away from Loki with a swipe of his head and with Loki's help, who raised his legs to make Thor's job easier.

Looking at Loki with only his skirt on, Thor smiled.

"I love you, perverted brother."

"Same to you, Thor."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short drabble fic for this awesome fanart:<strong>

**http : / / ric951. deviantart. com / art / Oh- Hello- My- little- sister- 282656388**

**Sorry that I sort of left the makeout scene hanging.. Because I get incredibly awkward typing hot stuff like this. *hangs head in shame***

**~Velonica Sushi**


End file.
